


Stormy Nights, Calming Hearts

by HowAboutNay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, connor is a smol boy, fort, play fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutNay/pseuds/HowAboutNay
Summary: You and Connor had been together for a while, but some things still surprise you. Mainly his fear of storms.





	Stormy Nights, Calming Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is a fairly short oneshot as it’s all I can concentrate on at the moment so sorry! This is probably OOC for Connor but he's such a smol bean, I had to. I have many more ideas but would love to create a fic list of suggestions and prompts so don’t be afraid to comment down below. Thank you for reading my 3am un-Beta'd drabble. Enjoy!

You and Connor had become a lot closer since the android revolution. He was finally seen as a person, even if he wasn't human as such. This finally allowed him to pursue his new feelings. His new feelings for you.   
After a few awkward conversations with Hank and a lot of internet searching with some dubious result, Connor finally asked you out on a date. It was inappropriate, awkward and cold. It was perfect. When you had turned up to the burger shack Hank often frequented, all you could do was laugh. It was so Connor and you loved it. 

After that, interesting, date; the two of you began pending more and more time together and then he kissed you. Far too good for any man's first kiss but that was just typical of Connor, perfect at everything, first try. 

All of that lead to this moment; the two of you, curled up on your sofa watching an old disney film from the late 1990’s.

“But why won’t she say she is in love? She is clearly displaying all of the signs when observing him, Dilated pupils, staring at his features and her posture becomes more feminine.” This must have been the 80th time he had commented on the movie and its inaccuracies, normally you would have been annoyed but his usually rebellious strand of hair was acting more devious than usual and the sight of it just enamoured you.

“Connor, sweetheart…” His deep brown eyes met yours expectantly. “Shut up.” You laughed and hit him with a pillow.

Before he could respond there was a loud crack of thunder surrounded by a symphony of rain accompanying it. Suddenly there was nothing but the dim glow of Connor’s LED, now flashing a solid yellow, only flashing red when a flash of lightning illuminated the dow dark room. 

Was he scared? The great deviant hunter. The Negotiator; wa scared of thunder.

You couldn’t help the surge of laughter that left your lips at the sight of the man you loved cowering, handing the opportunity to tease him on a plate to you.

“Connorrrr...Are you...Scared?” You didn’t bother to hide the teasing tone in your voice as you studied his face.

“Big boy robocop is scared of of the weatherrrr?”

“N-no. It just startled me thats all!” Connor clasped at his neck attempting to straighten his non-existent tie out of habit. A look of shame and fear covered his face. You eyed him suspiciously until there was another clap of thunder and you felt his tight grip on your thigh, seeking comfort.

Feeling slightly bad about making fun of him, you decided to pull him in closer, pressing kisses to his temple.

“Awh, I’m sorry Con, it just surprised me, that’s all. You don’t have anything to worry about, it’s just the clouds.” You felt his iron grip loosen on your thigh as he took in your word. You hadn’t intended to upset him but you saw the opportunity and had to take it.

“When I hear it, all I can think of are gunshots. The idea that you could be in danger and I could lose you. It scares me [Y/N].” His eyes were glued to the floor.

Now you really felt bad.

“I’m here Connor. I’m safe. I know it was hard before but it’s over now and I’m not leaving you.”

The words finally seemed to hit Connor and he looked up into your eyes, only being met with love as you leaned in to gently kiss him. You didn’t want one of your favourite things to scare the man you loved most.

You had a plan.

“Up! Up! Up!” You abruptly stood up, pulling Connor with you with excitement.

“[Y/N] what are you doing?”

“Spoilers!” You winked cheekily at him, knowing he did enough research about your interests when he first became deviant to get the reference. “I’m gonna need you to go into our bedroom, then the spare and get all the pillows and blankets for me.”

His LED was whirring orange at this point but you didn’t let him say a word before you turned him around and pushed him into the hallway. Now it was your part.

Running into the kitchen, attempting to find your way around in the dark, you scoured the cupboards for some candles. Bingo.

By the time he had accomplished his mission, Connor returned to the living room being lit by a dull candlelight with you waiting in the middle of the room, hair all in your face.

“Ah! You’re back! Help me move the sofas.” Noticing his hesitation you strode up to him, planting a firm kiss on his lips; his worries diminishing instantly.

“Cmon, push!”

After a few minutes of moving furniture around Connor just stopped in his tracks.

“Are we making a fort, [Y/N]?”

“Took you long enough! Though you were meant to be a detective!” Your teasing was cut short as a pillow met your face with reasonable force.

“Oh now you’re done for RoboBoy!”

Pillows and cushions were flying across the room with the two of you hiding behind various items of furniture. Intense warfare mode activated. And then he was gone. With his stealth mode, you had no idea where he was, even in your moderately sized house.

Suddenly you were on the floor, tackled by the android you loved. Smiling down at you, you had never felt more in love with him than you did at that moment. You loved all sides to him, his confidence, his insecurities and his playfulness. 

Another crash came. You felt his artificial muscles tense under your touch from the sound, causing you to rub circles into his back in an attempt to comfort him. You had almost forgotten the reasoning of your distraction.

“C’mon, lets make your safehouse.” You patted his shoulder, hinting for him to release your body from under his. All you could do was stare as he got into a pushup position and pushed himself off the ground with such grace and ease. He was beautiful.

“I can feel you staring, [Y/N]” Connor smirked without even looking at you, giving his attention to the fort building materials in front of him.

“You gave me full ogling rights as soon as you walking into the precinct.” You smirked at the back of his head, eyeing his ass in the pair of trackies he wore.

“How did I…? Doesn’t matter, you have a history of making nonsensical claims so I shall let it slide. Now, I believe I was promised a fort?”

You faked a hurt look but finally conceded. If you were being honest, the fort was as much for you as it was for Connor.

After about half an hour of construction with various ‘recreation breaks’ there was finally a finished product. The larger blanket was hung between the headrests of the two sofas, leaving space underneath where pillows lay for comfort. A large bowl of popcorn sat in the middle of the fort between the two of you as you lay on your backs, hand in hand. The storm was still going but it didn’t seem to bother Connor as much now. You still noticed a small twitch but he didn’t look as panicked as before.

“Thank you, [Y/N]. This was really nice. I get that it’s embarrassing being with someone who’s still afraid of storms but it helped. You helped.” He rose your hand in his to lay a tender kiss to your knuckles.

“Connor, I know I was taking the piss earlier but I could never be embarrassed by you. You had your reasons and I’m just happy I could help, even a little bit. I love you.”  
Out the corner of your eye you could see his LED turn red. 

“I love you too, [Y/N]. Always.”

Moving the popcorn out of the way, he pulled you closer to him, capturing your lips with a kiss. Slowly the kiss deepened. It was never just one with him.

Even with your eyes closed, you couldn’t miss the bright light that had returned in your house, accompanied by the sounds of your appliances rebooting.

“Guess we’re safe again.” Connor chuckled as he held you close to him.  
“Thank you, [Y/N].”


End file.
